


T34M S3XY R3D C4NDYBLOOD KN1GHTS

by argentConflagration



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fantasizing, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Tentabulges, anatomy errors, silly eroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentConflagration/pseuds/argentConflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1N WH1CH 4 C3RT41N NUBBY TROLL 4ND HUM4N COOLK1D F1N4LLY STOP B34T1NG 4ROUND TH3 BUSH >:]</p>
            </blockquote>





	T34M S3XY R3D C4NDYBLOOD KN1GHTS

D4V3 4NGR1LY STORM3D 1NTO K4RK4TS BLOCK

TH3Y H4D FOUGHT M4NY T1M3S B3FOR3, BUT TH1S T1M3 1T W4S FOR 4 D1FF3R3NT PURPOS3, 4 D4RK3R PURPOS3!

K4RK4T W4S S1TT1NG 4T H1S COMPUT3R, DO1NG 4BSOLUT3LY NOTH1NG

H3 W4S NOT 3V3N R3SPOND1NG TO H1S FR13NDS OV3R TROLL14N 3V3N THOUGH TH3Y H4D B33N TRY1NG TO G3T H1S 4TT3NT1ON FOR D4YS BUT H3 D1D NOT 3V3N S33M TO NOT1C3 OR C4R3 D:<

NO, H1S 4TT3NT1ON W4S FOCUS3D 3NT1R3LY ON TH3 HUM4N. D4V3 STR1D3R W4S SO COOL 1N H1S 4W3SOM3 SH4D3S 4ND COMFY P4J4M4S … 4ND TH4T ONLY M4D3 H1M 4LL TH3 MOR3 1NFUR14T1NG TO TH3 C4NDY BLOOD3D TROLL

M34NWH1L3 D4V3 W4S H4V1NG S1M1L4R THOUGHTS, THOUGHTS OF TH3 D4RK3ST TH1NGS H3 COULD 1NFL1CT UPON K4RK4T. H3 STROD3 OV3R TO K4RK4T 4ND K1SS3D H1M V1OL3NTLY, 4ND K4RK4T R3TURN3D TH3 K1SS W1TH 4 D4RK P4SS1ON JUST 4S 1NT3NS3

BR1GHT R3D BLOOD DR1PP3D FROM TH31R MOUTHS, ST41N1NG TH3 LOW3R P4RTS OF TH31R F4C3S W1TH BR1GHT R3D

K4RK4T MO4N3D 4S H3 T4ST3D TH3 1NS1D3 OF D4V3S MOUTH 4ND 1T M4D3 D4V3 R34LLY 4ROUS3D SO TH3Y ST4RT3D T4K1NG TH31R SH1RTS OFF

K4RK4T WR3STL3D H1M TO TH3 FLOOR W1TH 4 FURY H3 H4D N3V3R KNOWN 1N H1S L1F3. “YOURE A STUPID PIECE OF SHIT BULGELICKER,” H3 S41D. “I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART.”

"im super stoic and never ever show emotion but this is an exception because i just hate you so goddamn much," D4V3 S41D

TH3N TH3Y SCR4TCH3D 34CH OTH3R W1TH TH31R N41LS 4ND GOT 4 L1TTL3 B1T BLOODY BUT NOT SO MUCH TH4T TH3Y H4D TO WORRY 4BOUT 1NF3CT1ONS OR 4NYTH1NG. 1T W4S P41NFUL BUT TH4T ONLY M4D3 1T S3X13R 4ND TH3Y BOTH 3NJOY3D 1T 4 LOT

D4V3S BULG3 CO1L3D 4ND UNCO1L3D 1N H1S P4NTS, 4ND F1N4LLY H3 R1PP3D OFF K4RK4TS P4NTS, TH3 BUTTON FLY1NG OFF 4ND 1NTO TH3 CORN3R. H1S BULG3 W4S 3NGORG3D 4ND THROBB1NG 4ND H3 PUT 1T 1NTO K4RK4TS NOOK, 4ND K4RK4T SCR34M3D 1N 4GON1Z3D PL34SUR3. TH3N TH3Y CL1M4X3D TOG3TH3R 4ND GUSH3D C4NDY R3D 3V3RYWH3R3

4FT3R TH3Y W3R3 DON3 TH3Y W3R3 BOTH BR34TH1NG R34LLY H4RD. TH3Y L4Y ON TH3 FLOOR TOG3TH3R TH1NK1NG 4BOUT HOW MUCH TH3Y H4T3D 34CH OTH3R.

TH3 3ND

**Author's Note:**

> To my eternal flattery/shame, celestialToxophilite voiced this, and it can be found here: http://pyralspite.co.vu/post/50320915608/


End file.
